


Species of War

by R_Rosewood



Category: TFP, Transformers, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rosewood/pseuds/R_Rosewood
Summary: "Not a single coherent thought amongst them. Brains in their biceps. Hearts broken at their feet."Soundwave sits alone and contemplates the violence of both the human and Cybertronian races.
Relationships: Megatron & Soundwave, Megatron/Soundwave (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Species of War

Between 1956 and 2016, the Political Instability Task Force estimates that a total of 43 genocides took place, killing over 50 million human beings. 

Soundwave considered this, circuitry humming in quiet thought.

Had the Autobots known that the humans are a species of war? Had Optimus Prime known that their ledger was impossibly, genocidally _red_ when he'd laid down the lives of a dozen of his men in their name? 

Had _Megatron_ known? Had he been aware of what powerful allies the human race could have been to the Decepticon cause - _his_ cause? Had he realised that with their alliance they could have turned the tides, won the war? 

Soundwave idly dragged his fingers through the sand by his knee, tracing patterns into the beachside before wiping the slate clean with a thin flat palm.

 _No,_ he decided, staring blankly at the open sea. _No. None of them knew. None of the could possibly have known._ He picked at the grains of sand, pressing the tip of a long, thin finger deep into the earth. _They never bothered to learn. Not a single coherent thought among any of them. Brains in their biceps. Hearts broken at their feet._

A deep, familiar ache began to bloom within his spark; a black lily unfurling its poison throughout his circuitry, scalding cold against the place where Laserbeak should have been resting. Where she would never rest again. 

He raised a hand and clenched it above his heart.

 _I never belonged with them._ It was a sad thought, one that had taken many thousands of years to form, for Soundwave to even consider whilst he stood by his side. Any whisper of defection had been a transgression that would never have been tolerated in a time of war. He'd seen many soldiers felled for less. Much less.

A tall, broad wave rose, crested and fell, the moonlight above unhindered by a cloudless sky catching on the scales of a hundred tiny fish riding the tide. 

He longed to swim with them.

 _I was never built for war. For violence._ But then again, who was?

_I should never have stood with him._


End file.
